ESPRIX Excellence Suisse
ESPRIX Excellence Suisse ist eine Stiftung, mit dem Ziel alle Organisationen, die nach dem Recht der Schweiz und Liechtenstein bestehen, zu unterstützen. Der Zweck besteht darin die Konkurrenzfähigkeit auf internationalen Märkten zu fördern. Sie arbeitet mit einer Reihe von Partnern, darunter strategische, wie auch operative. Die Stiftung wurde im Jahre 1999 ins Leben gerufen. EFQM Excellence Modell Basis für die Stiftung bildet das EFQM-Modell. EFQM steht für European Foundation for Quality Management, eine soziale Organisation, die das System 1988 entwickelte. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Reihe von Methoden für Qualitätsmanagement, die von jedem Unternehmen angewendet werden können, unabhängig von dessen Größe, Branche und Reife. Es bietet dabei eine Hilfestellung auf dem Weg zur Excellence. Das Modell wird aus drei Elementen zusammengesetzt. Grundkonzepte der Excellence Diese bilden die Basis für nachhaltige Excellence und legen die Voraussetzungen für eine erfolgreiche Unternehmensführung fest. EFQM-Kriterienmodell Es umfasst neun Kriterien, auf denen das EFQM-Modell aufgebaut ist. Durch diese kann ein ganzes Unternehmen beschrieben werden, aufgeteilt in vier Kriterien, die die erzielten Ergebnisse betrachten, sowie fünf Befähigerkriterien. Letztere stellen dar wie eine Organisation handelt um besagte Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Somit können über das Kriterienmodell die Ursache-Wirkungs-Zusammenhänge besser verstanden werden und darüber hinaus auch als Grundlage für die Beurteilung bei ESPRIX Recognized for Excellence (R4E), ESPRIX Swiss Award for Excellence und EFQM Excellence Award (EEA) genutzt werden. Radar-Logik Darunter ist ein Bewertungssystem für Leistungsfähigkeit einer Organisation zu verstehen. Es wird untersucht, ob mit strukturierten Ansätzen gehandelt wird. „Radar“ wird folgendermaßen zusammengesetzt: 'R'esults (Ergebnisse), 'A'pproach (Vorgehen), 'D'eployment (Umsetzung), 'A'ssessment (Bewertung), 'R'efinement (Verbesserung). Die Radar-Logik wird ebenfalls für die Bewertung bei R4E, ESPRIX Swiss Award for Excellence und EEA genutzt. Leistungen Stiftungszweck Die Stiftung wurde gegründet um Unternehmen dabei zu unterstützen eine Steigerung der Wettbewerbsstärke durch „Business Excellence“ (erfolgreiches Unternehmensmanagement) zu erreichen. Gefördert werden dabei alle Organisationen nach dem schweizerischen und liechtensteinischen Recht. Bei diesem Konzept wird eine Qualitätssteigerung im Management erstrebt und Ergebnisse in den Bereichen Kundenorientierung, Mitarbeiterorientierung und Ergebnisorientierung überprüft. ESPRIX-Academy Sie bildet eine Reihe an Seminaren für unterschiedliche Zielgruppen eines Unternehmens an. Weiterhin bietet die Academy ebenfalls eine Ausbildung durch die offiziellen EFQM-Seminare an. Diese sind ausgerichtet für * interne Assessoren: z.B. Führungskräfte, Organisationsentwickler, Qualitätsleiter, Prozessmanager * externe Assessoren: Assessoren im Beurteilungs- und Bewertungsprozess (Radar-Logik) * Master Assessoren: stellvertretende Teamleader, Team Leader, R4E Lead Assessor im ESPRIX Award-Prozess * Validatoren: Assessoren mit Zertifikat als EFQM Assessor (EAT), im Beurteilungs- und Bewertungsprozess auf Stufe 1 “Verpflichtung zu Excellence“ Die Seminare werden von ausgebildeten Assessoren geleitet, die ihre Befähigung durch praktische Erfahrung als Team Leader für EFQM Excellence Award und ESPRIX Assessment, als Recognised for Excellence-Assessoren und Committed to Excellence-Validatoren errungen haben. EFQM-Seminare * EFQM Internal Assessor Training * EFQM Excellence Assessor Training * EFQM Master Assessor Training * EFQM Validator * EFQM Journey to Excellence * EFQM Leaders for Excellence ESPRIX-Seminare * ESPRIX Assessor Refresher * Business Excellence * Executive Excellence * Excellence in der Praxis * Leadership * Führen mit Kennzahlen * Lean 5S * Erfolgreich verkaufen * Kontinuierlicher Verbesserungsprozess (KVP) * Qualitätsmanagement mit System * Einführung ins Qualitätsmanagement * Prozessmanagement * Teilnahme am ESPRIX ESPRIX Forum für Excellence Beim ESPRIX Forum handelt es sich um eine Veranstaltung, bei der Unternehmen zusammenkommen, die ein Qualitätsmanagement nach dem Vorbild des EFQM Excellence Modell anstreben. Schauplatz bietet das Kultur- und Kongresszentrum Luzern (KKL). Das Event findet jährlich statt und soll Führungskräfte aus verschiedenen Wirtschaftszweigen vereinen, um Inspirationen auszutauschen und Kontakte zu knüpfen. Es dient darüber hinaus auch zu Unterhaltungszwecken. Das Programm wird eingeleitet durch eine Begrüßung durch den Präsidenten der Stiftung, gefolgt von verschiedenen Vorträgen aus dem Bereich “Business Excellence“. Die Referenten können dabei aus völlig unterschiedlichen Berufsgebieten stammen. Ziel ist es, Ratschläge und Anregungen zu vermitteln, die auch in der Unternehmensführung anwendbar sind. Der wichtigste Bestandteil des Events ist die Bekanntgabe der Finalisten und Preisträger des ESPRIX Swiss Award for Excellence und der anschließenden Verleihung. Der Preis soll dazu motivieren, das höchste Maß an Qualität im Management zu erreichen. Nominiert werden Organisationen, die nachweislich Fortschritte nach dem Excellence Modell gemacht haben. http://www.esprix.ch/__/frontend/handler/document.php?id=247&type=42 Die Überprüfung wird von unabhängigen Assessoren durchgeführt, die das Unternehmen auch auf Verbesserungspotential analysieren und somit der Weiterentwicklung dienen. Im Rahmen des ESPRIX Swiss Award for Excellence werden folgende Auszeichnungen durch die ESPRIX-Jury vergeben: Es handelt sich hierbei Auszeichnungen für Business Excellence, die für die Finalisten und Gewinner nach Ansicht der Stiftung mit einem Prestigegewinn verbunden sein sollen. Bei der ersten Verleihung gingen 20 Bewerbungen für den Preis ein. Literatur * Excellent, why not! - ESPRIX Forum. ESPRIX Excellence Suisse, Programmheft 2016 * EFQM Levels of Excellence - Stufen der Excellence. Deutsches EFQM Center, Informationsbroschüre 2005 * ESPRIX Pressetext Weblinks * http://www.esprix.ch/ * http://www.efqm.org/ Einzelnachweise __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Qualitätsmanagement Kategorie:Stiftung in der Schweiz Kategorie:Affoltern am Albis Kategorie:Gegründet 1999